Conventionally, there is a coin handling apparatus that transports deposited coins in an inclining attitude, classifies the coins on a denomination basis, and stores the classified coins. The coin handling apparatus includes a coin diverter that diverts coins on a transport path in two directions, a coin transport direction and a direction toward the rear surface of each coin (surface supported by inclining transport path surface), and stores the coins classified on a denomination basis (see PTL 1, for example).